Eine ganz besondere Lieferung
by hyndara71
Summary: Darf Becker sein neues Spielzeug behalten? OS


**Disclaimer:** _Primeval_ gehört Impossible Pictures, ProSieben und weiß der Geier wem noch alles. Mir nix, selbst das Plotbunny kam in der Serie vorbeigehoppelt.

* * *

Seit einigen Wochen herrschte mittlerweile erstaunliche Ruhe im ARC. Keine Anomalien, keine ausgebrochenen Urzeittiere, selbst die Mitarbeiter schienen sich momentan sichtlich im Zaum halten zu können. Wenn selbst ein Connor Temple einmal in Ruhe arbeitete, statt mittels eigener Unfähigkeit seinen nächsten Vorgesetzten in tödliche Gefahr zu schicken, dann, ja dann war endlich einmal alles in Ordnung.

Dachte James Lester!

Doch dann fuhr der Lkw vor und ein wirklich sprichwörtlicher Truckfahrer, einschließlich wohl sämtlicher Klischees, die es über diesen Berufsstand geben konnte, stand mitsamt Auflieger vor der Lagertür, ein Klemmbrett in den Bärentatzen.

Eigentlich war es nicht James' Aufgabe, die Lieferungen anzunehmen. Eigentlich allerdings regelte er den Schriftkram auch vor der Lieferung, nicht während selbiger! Eigentlich wußte er ganz genau, WAS da jeweils geliefert werden sollte, diesmal aber nicht.

Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das, doch er ließ sich auf das Spiel ein.

Alles war bemerkenswert ruhig, was also wollte an einer Lieferung nicht richtig sein? Vielleicht handelte es sich bei dieser Lieferung sogar um eine Belohnung für die guten Dienste, die das ARC leistete? Möglicherweise eine komplette neue Büroeinrichtung für den Leiter, nämlich ihn.

Also zeichnete James gegen, ließ sich die Quittung geben und beobachtete mit einer gewissen leisen Vorfreude, wie eine gewaltige Kiste ausgeladen wurde. Und wirklich gewaltig bedeutete in diesem Zusammenhang … Gewaltig!

Sicherlich die neue Kreation im Büromöbel-Design, sagte er sich, die Kiste erst einmal Kiste sein lassend. Um das Auspacken sollten sich gefälligst andere kümmern, er hatte genug zu tun.

Auf seinem Weg zurück zu seinem Büro, schon in leiser Vorfreude schwelgend, überflog er noch einmal die Quittung … und seine Schritte wurden dabei immer langsamer, setzten schließlich aus. Dafür stieg ihm das Blut ins Gesicht, langsam und ganz allmählich, bis er glaubte, der Kragen seines Designerhemdes sei geschrumpft.

Auf dem Absatz machte James kehrt und marschierte zurück, wütend sein Handy aus der Hosentasche kramend und dann die Nummer des ARC wählend. Das hieß, wählen mußte er gar nicht, er hatte diese Nummer in der Kurzwahl.

Als sich dann Jess am zentralen Terminal meldete, knurrte James, mühsam beherrscht, nur einen Namen.

Zurück auf dem Hof, vor der Laderampe, blieb James Lester schließlich stehen, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete die riesige Kiste mit anschwellender Wut. Natürlich war der Truck schon längst über alle Berge und er hatte jetzt das Nachsehen.

Und dann kam, schlank, hochgewachsen, ganze in schwarz mit ebenso schwarzen Haaren, Captain Becker um die Ecke. Seine braunen Augen begannen zu strahlen, als er die Kiste sah. Beinahe hätte er wohl vor Freude in die Hände geklatscht.

„Was ist das, Becker?" verlangte James zu wissen.

Becker bemühte sich sichtlich um ein wenig Haltung, was ihm jedoch komplett mißlang. Statt dessen strahlte er James an wie die junge Sonne am Morgen. „Er ist da!"

„Was wollen Sie damit?" bohrte James weiter.

Becker bedachte ihn mit einem weiteren, strahlenden Grinsen. „Sie haben gesagt, ich dürfte einen bestellen."

Als wäre das nicht genug der Demütigung, lugten in gerade diesem Moment die Köpfe der restlichen Mitglieder des Teams um die Ecke.

„Ich hatte das eher … metaphorisch gemeint", entgegnete James mit erhobenen Kinn.

„Und ich dachte, ich probiers einfach mal. Hätte nicht gedacht, daß das klappt", strahlte Becker ihm entgegen.

„Und? Was sollen wir jetzt mit dem Ding? Sie denken hoffentlich daran, daß ein solches Gerät kein Spielzeug ist. Das sicherste wäre es, wenn Sie ihn zurückschicken."

Beckers Augen wurden groß. „Zurückschicken? Mein Baby? Nie und nimmer! Nun stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, ein T-Rex käme durch die nächste Anomalie und wäre nur mit sehr schweren Geschützen zu stoppen. Dann sind wir machtlos."

„Und wenn eines Tages irgendein unterseeisches Monster auftaucht? Bestellen Sie scih dann ein Uboot?" entgegnete James biestig.

Beckers Augen wurden kugelrund. „Im Ernst? Ich darf ein Uboot bestellen?"

„Ein klares Nein!" entschied James und nickte zu der gewaltigen Kiste rüber. „Und der da bleibt auch nicht hier."

„Aber … irgendwo muß ich ihn doch parken?" entgegnete Becker.

„Nicht mein Problem. Geben Sie ihn zurück, und das schnell!" Zum zweiten Mal wandte James sich ab und verließ den Lade-Bereich. Nur um Beckers Ruf mitanhören zu müssen:

„Hey Leute! Seht mal her! Wir haben einen Panzer!"

Warum, so fragte James sich selbst, warum konnte er manchmal einfach nicht seine Klappe halten?


End file.
